mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Saegusa Mayumi
__FORCETOC__ Saegusa Mayumi (七草 真由美) is the former Student Council President of First High School during her third year. She is the very first person (excluding Miyuki) who converses with Shiba Tatsuya during the first enrollment day. Considered a prodigy in the magic community, she is called the "Elven Sniper" for her talent in long-ranged precision shooting. She is also known as the "Elven Princess" for her beauty and magical ability. She is a member of the "Triumvirate", the three strongest third year students at First High School, which also includes Juumonji Katsuto and Watanabe Mari. Appearance and Personality Mayumi is a young lady who is known for her beauty. It is stated during her internal monologue that she stopped growing in her third year of middle school, which makes her slightly shorter than average. Her limbs are described as quite long despite her short stature, and her chest is also large in proportion to her height. Excluding her height, Mayumi is described as someone with a well-rounded personality, a feminine side and, while it is hard to notice, she cares about others in her own way so she fits the bill for an "older sister" perfectly. She is generally quite confident in her appearance. Initially, Mayumi acts coy around Tatsuya, just as she always does in the presence of other people. Gradually, she reveals her true nature after acknowledging him. She appears to have slightly sadistic or childish tendencies, as shown through the bitter Valentine's chocolate she gave to Tatsuya and Hattori Gyoubushoujo Hanzou. Despite her social standing as the third child of the Saegusa family where she should have already been used to flattery, Mayumi gets embarrassed every time Tatsuya truly praises her, which is noted as something that makes her look like a perfectly normal high school student and hints at the fact that she may have feelings for him. Mayumi also tends to get upset when Tatsuya compliments other girls when they are alone. While a Course 1 student, she is someone who can readily admit her own mistakes and is one of the few Blooms who have shown dissatisfaction about the obvious discrimination in her school, declaring her intent to change it before her term as the Student Council president ends. Background Mayumi is the daughter of Saegusa Koichi, the head of the Saegusa Family from his second wife, after the first died. Their family, bearing the number Seven (七) in their name, and is one of the two most influential families among the Ten Master Clans. She has two Older half-brothers and two younger twin-sisters, Izumi and Kasumi, making her the oldest daughter of the main family and the third child. Due to her position as the oldest daughter of the Saegusa family, her beauty and her exceptional ability is considered to be one of the "veritable rising stars among blue bloods." Her father is currently deciding who he wishes to marry her off too, between Itsuwa Hirofumi; the oldest son and heir of the Itsuwa Clan, and Juumonji Katsuto; the heir of the Juumonji Clan. Meanwhile, Katsuto has suggested for Tatsuya to join the Ten Master Clans after his victory over Ichijou Masaki during the Monolith Code, by marrying Mayumi or one of her sisters. Abilities Magical Abilities Although Mayumi is not the heir to the Saegusa family, she possesses amazing Magic Power and is considered to be a "born-once-in-every-ten years-prodigy" that ranks among the Top Magicians in Long-Range Precision Shooting in the world. Systematic Magic Aside from long-range magic, she does not appear to specialize in any particular system within Systematic Magic, but rather seems to favor complex spells involving multiple systems. *'Dry Meteor' :Mayumi's anti-personnel finishing strike that combines all four processes of carbon dioxide convergence, condensation, acceleration, and release, relying on the shock wave and carbon dioxide poisoning to render the enemy immobile. Mayumi essentially creates a block of dry ice about the size of a child's fist and fires it at a speed that the eye can't follow towards the target. Upon impact, the dry ice vaporizes and rushes into the lungs; the shock at the sudden lack of oxygen rendering the opponent unconscious. *'Hale Particles' (also see: Hattori Hanzou — Dry Blizzard) :A Speed-Type Magic that turns air molecules into ice particles and then applies acceleration to those ice particles at sub-sonic levels. It is a highly efficient magic and requires a lot of power when used during a hot season. Mayumi used a variant of this magic during the Speed Shooting event at the Nine Schools Competition. *'Magic Shooter' :Possibly a variant of Dry Blizzard. The magic uses dry ice pellets as bullets that fly at a supersonic speed, enough to penetrate armor, a phenomenon impossible in nature. Volume 7, Chapter 11 *'Multiple Bounce' :Multiple Bounce is a Speed-Type Magic that takes advantage of the kinetic energy vectors and reverses them. When Mayumi used this technique during Crowd Ball event in the Nine Schools Competition, all the balls that flew towards her side of the court were rebounded at double the speed. This technique does not make any precise adjustments to the target's trajectory, but purely rejects all the balls back towards her opponent. Sensory Systematic Type Magic One of Mayumi's signature spells isn't an attack spell, but is a sensory-type spell outside of normal Systematic Magic. *'Multi-Scope' :Multi-Scope or Multi-Observation is a long-ranged Visual Systematic Sensory Magic that is used to observe a physical object from multiple angles like a visual radar. It also enables Mayumi to expand her vision beyond obstructions like walls. Magic Engineering It was briefly mentioned that Mayumi is able to maintain her own CAD at a proficient level, proficient enough for Tatsuya to compliment her. Speculations Mayumi introduced her bodyguard, Nakura Saburou, to the Shiba siblings, eliciting a very brief reaction from Tatsuya that would have been missed if she weren't focusing her full observation powers on him. Volume 5, Presidential Elections and the Queen Remembering that "test", Mayumi arrives at the conclusion that Tatsuya may be an Extra, and someone related to the Yotsuba Clan. References Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Student Council Category:Magic University Category:Saegusa Category:Ten Master Clans